


Worthy

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Insecure Tachibana Makoto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course you're going to RSVP to go, and would be sending it off with the plus one box checked. Why should he feel like he's not good enough to bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

When you stepped into your apartment, you groaned quietly as you kicked off your high heels and left them without putting them inside the shoe closet. You were just glad to be out of the damn things because you were standing in them too long. A family event was what you were returning from and it was supposed to be a formal event, so you had bought a formal dress for the occasion and wore your nicest heels. And they were comfy if you sat down or if you didn’t stand in them too long, but there’s always that eventual point when you can’t stand wearing your shoes anymore.

And man, you were so glad to be at home and be out of your heels.

The time was past eleven at night and you had been in your dress and shoes since about five in the afternoon.

As you walked to the bedroom you tossed your purse onto the couch in the living room, reached behind you to unzip your dress, stepped out of it when it fell to the ground and leaving you in your underwear. All you needed to do was just wash your face, brush your teeth, get into your night clothes, and fall into bed with your boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend…

You quietly opened the door to your shared bedroom, peaking in to see him lying face down in the bed and seeming to be asleep. A night light was plugged in the room that he had put in, knowing that you would be coming home a bit late and didn’t want to tip toe around in the dark of the room and possibly trip over something. The room had been a bit messy for the last two days and neither of you hadn’t bothered to clean up yet because of your busy schedules at the moment.

So considerate of him to put on the night light that way you didn’t run into any mess that neither of you cleaned up yet.

In the en suite bathroom, you made sure to enter the bathroom and shut the door before turning on the light. You really didn’t want to bother your boyfriend because you knew he had a hectic day today.

Your face washed, teeth brushed and in your night clothes, you quietly moved to pull the night light out of the socket before slipping into the bed next to your boyfriend. Sinking underneath the blankets, you took the time to just rub his back and kiss the back of his head. You whispered good night to him and were about to shut your eyes when he had shifted next to you, the lamp on his side of the bed turned on and illuminating the room. Sleepy green eyes looked at you and were accompanied with a smile. “Welcome back.”

“Shoot, Makoto did I wake you? I am so sorry.” You apologized, running a hand through his brown hair and pushing it back. “I tried to be quiet when I came back.”

“Hm… don’t be.  I was waiting for you to come back.” Makoto yawned, turning to lie on his back.

You shook your head and put your hand on his chest, moving your hand up and down his pectoral muscles. “You were sleeping and I woke you up.”

But Makoto shook his head and caught your hand in his, bringing your fingertips to his lips to kiss at them. “Don’t be, I was just catnapping. And now that you’re here, I can actually sleep now.”

Letting out a quiet laughed, you took your hand back to lightly push at his arm. “There is no such thing as a catnap when it’s almost midnight, you dummy. You should be sleeping, not awake just to greet your girlfriend when she comes home late from some family event.”

At the mention of the event you attended, Makoto sat up and asked you how it was. You scoffed at him and pushed at his arm again. “Idiot, you should be sleeping! Don’t ask those things right now!” you chided him.

“I just want to know how it was! If you want to tell me now, I’ll listen!”

You leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, letting yourself linger before pulling back and giving him your own sleepy smile. “I’ll let you know in the morning okay?”

“But-“

Pushing Makoto onto his back, you put a hand over his mouth and smiled down at him. “Good night Makoto.” You said with a tone of finality and reached over to shut off the lamp, darkening the room and signaling that it was time for the both of you to sleep. You curled onto your side and settled into the bed, Makoto’s warmth nearing you as he moved to spoon you from behind.

In the morning after the two of you had breakfast, Makoto was picking up your dress in the middle of the living room while you were sorting out the bedroom. You heard a soft thump from the living room and you called out to see if everything was fine. Makoto assured that it was, telling you that he just accidentally dropped your purse to the floor.

As you tossed dirty laundry in a hamper to take down with you to the Laundromat, Makoto came into the bedroom with your dress draped over one of his arms and a card in his other hand. You took the dress from his arm and put it on a hanger, shifting the plastic cover over it and carefully putting it into the closet.

Makoto called your name behind you and you turned to face him. “Yeah, what is it babe?” you asked.

He held up the card he was holding in answer.

You took the card and looked over it, remembering what it was. It was a wedding invitation that you had received yesterday at your family event. Yesterday was a reunion but one of your cousins that was engaged to be married was handing out her wedding invitations personally at the event. And seeing as you were there in person, you were handed your invitation rather than mailed for some family members that couldn’t make it to the reunion. You had glanced over the intricate font, noting the date of the wedding but that was about it. You had put it into your purse to look over later.

“Was that mailed to you?” Makoto asked, sounding nervous for a reason that you didn’t know.

“No, I got it yesterday while at the reunion. My cousin was handing them out personally.” You answered. “I was going to tell you once I was done with the laundry. You said you wanted to know what happened right? I know that I’m definitely going to show up at her wedding.”

Makoto nodded his head in answer, looking relieved for some reason. And that didn’t escape your notice so you had called him out on it.

“Uh well…” Makoto started off, not looking you in the eye. “Weddings are a big deal for the people getting married and all the ones that are there to witness it. And it’s usually a big, important family event so it’s usually not a good thing to bring someone that’s just going to be a random face in the pictures. Don’t you think so (Name)-chan?”

“Yeah…” you acknowledged what your boyfriend was saying but wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

“And I was just thinking that… if you had that wedding invitation for a while now and hadn’t RSVP’d whether you were not going, going alone, or going with someone…” Makoto trailed off, his face turned to the side to not look at you.

Oh… now you understood what he was getting at.

Makoto thought that you might be hesitating to bring him to a major family event. He was right to say that it’s definitely not a good thing to bring a random date to an event as an important as a wedding, otherwise years later you’d have to be faced with one of your relatives pointing to that random date in the photo album and asking, “Name that person.” Not to say that it’s wrong, it’s your choice to either bring a plus one you’ve known for five years or five minutes. But you viewed weddings as events where only significant people should attend.

But Makoto wasn’t a random date! He’s your boyfriend! He has been for almost four years together; he’s even met some of your immediate family! You could see yourself being with him for a very long time. Hell, when you were at the reunion yesterday some aunts and uncles that you hadn’t even mentioned Makoto to were asking about him! They liked him before they even met him! Oh how word travels around your family…

You put the wedding invitation down on the top of the bed and stepped towards your boyfriend, taking his hands in yours and looking up at him. “You don’t have to worry about me not asking you if you wanted to come to the wedding with me because I was going to regardless.” You told him, noting how he visibly relaxed at that. “But the question is if I brought you, would you feel like the ‘random date’ that doesn’t belong in this major family event?”

Time to turn this around on him…

Makoto squeezed your hands and rocked back and forth on his heels, thinking about his answer to you. “Weddings are important events…” he said quietly, but you could see that he was struggling with his answer. You weren’t going to torture him like this so you just got up on your tip toes to peck his lips and started pulling him towards you.

“Do you need me to show you how important you are to me? Show that you’re worth bringing to something as important as wedding?” you asked, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and brushing your lips against him. Makoto nodded his head and pushed you against his body, his big hands coming to hold your waist and enjoying your warmth. He hadn’t noticed when you reached into the back pocket of your jeans…

Makoto leaned down to start kissing at your neck, inhaling your scent and wanting to suck and bite a bruise into your beautiful skin. But he started off with light kisses, encouraged by your quiet moans and slipping his hands down to your hips. His fingers hooked into the belt loops of your jeans and he tugged them down lightly, wanting to let you know that he wanted your bottoms to come off. When you hadn’t moved to pull down your jeans, Makoto decided to take action but was stopped when he heard your voice.

“Hey Mom, how are you?”

Pulling back from your neck, Makoto’s mouth was open in surprise when you had your cell phone pressed against your ear and having apparently called your mother.

Makoto’s hands fell to his side, still in a state of shock which you did not acknowledge as you spoke to your mother through the phone. You hooked with one of your fingers into one of the belt loops of Makoto’s pants, absentmindedly tugging on it while your mother spoke to you through the phone. “Mm yeah, okay Mom. But hey, I gotta a question for you. You think I should take Makoto to the wedding for Jun?”

Now that shocked Makoto out of his shock and he looked down at you. You held the phone out, having set to speaker quickly after asking your question and held it out for your boyfriend to listen. Your mother was practically _screaming_ at you to take Makoto as your plus one for the wedding, listing off how great he was and why you absolutely had to take him with you to the wedding.

As your mother ranted and even called your dad to give more reasons why Makoto should accompany you to the wedding, your boyfriend had the happiest smile on his face. Even a few tears were pricking his eyes.

You took the phone off of speaker and pressed it against your ear. “Hey Mom, Makoto’s right here. You want to talk to him?”

Knowing she was going to say yes, you pressed your phone into Makoto’s hand and backed up from him. “My mother wants to talk to you.”

Green eyes didn’t dare look away from you as he talked to your mother. You got on the top of the bed to stand on it and pressed your index finger to your lips.

Confused by the gesture, Makoto didn’t know what you mean by that.

Until you had slipped your top off of you and flung it off to the side.

Makoto had to suppress the shout of surprise that wanted to come out when you had done so.

Off came your pants, throwing them to some random spot in your room and standing in just your underwear. You couldn’t help but think how adorable Makoto was when he was caught off guard by something. Oh how you loved moments of spontaneity like this one. A blush had come onto his face but he remembered that he still had to maintain a conversation with your mother. Still, he was distracted by your body and all he really wanted to do was run his hands all over you. Green eyes watched you warily as one hand disappeared behind your back, a quiet snap was heard, and then you were topless in front of him when you let your bra fall off of your body.

Makoto was embarrassed no longer; now all he wanted was to just fuck you.

At least that’s what the bulge in his pants had indicated to you.

He stepped towards the bed and you stepped to stand on the edge of the bed, not hopping off of it and enjoying how you looked down on him. It wasn’t very often that Makoto had to tilt his head to look up at you so you just wanted to savor this sweet moment. You moved your hands over his shoulders, humming quietly at the hard muscles and how good they felt when you touched them. Makoto’s free hand slid up and down your back, his index finger tracing your spine up and down before he moved his hand lower to caress your backside. He tugged the band of your panties down slightly just like what he had done with your jeans earlier, letting you know that he wanted them off.

Oh they would come off… when he was done talking to your mother.

You tapped your phone in his hand and he seemed to get the message.

He politely pardoned himself from the conversation and thanked your mother for taking the time to talk to him. Your cell phone was handed back to you just so that you could say a quick goodbye to your mother, telling her that you call her some other time and then you tossed your phone into the laundry hamper.

“So do you believe that you are worthy?” you asked, tracing Makoto’s jawline gently.

Makoto caught your hand in his and kissed your palm, thanking you for putting his insecurity to rest.

And just like he had wanted, the last piece of your clothing was off and you stood completely vulnerable to him.

He looked around to the clothes that you threw around the room. “You just cleaned the room.” He commented to you light heartedly.

You shrugged your shoulders. “I’ll clean it again.”

“Then I guess it’s okay for me to litter too.”

With that said Makoto removed his own clothes and lifted you off the bed to set you down on the floor. As much as you enjoyed the few times of being able to stand on higher ground than Makoto and look down at him, you loved it when he leaned down to kiss you and having to tip your head back to slightly to accommodate him. Your fingers traced his clavicles and you smiled into the kiss when he shuddered a little bit. In response, he also touched your weak spot which was the small of your back and hummed into the kiss.

His hands just reached below your bottom and he lifted you up. You instinctually hoisted yourself up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

Makoto pressed you up against the nearest wall and your head lightly bumped against it but you weren’t really disturbed by it. However your boyfriend couldn’t ignore it and apologized quickly, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You pecked his lips to assure him that you were fine and you tightened your legs around his waist to indicate what you wanted.

Your arms were wrapped tight around Makoto’s shoulders, gasping when he entered you and your back arching slightly from the sensation. His big hands squeezed your bottom and he pressed you firmly against the wall. This wasn’t a position that you took often since Makoto preferred the bed or maybe even just the floor, so you always made sure to appreciate this position when you were in it.

The music of both your moans filled the air of the room as you moved in sync with one another. Your bodies just molded together so perfectly and you vaguely remembered how nervous you were the first time you had even thought about taking your shirt off around Makoto. And now look how far you’ve come in your relationship.

“H-Hey…” you called out, trying to catch his attention and smiling when you saw how caught up he was in the moment. All he could think about was just moving in and out of you until the both of you came together. His eyes were shut together in concentration and his strong hands held you up; never once had he dropped you on accident. You lightly tugged on the back of his hair to get his attention and this did the trick, though it also caused him to thrust up into you roughly from the action. “H-hey…”

“What… what is it?” he breathily asked.

“I love you Makoto…” you sighed out.

“Me too.” He grunted. “I love you too… so much.”

With that declaration, no other words were said after. All energy and efforts went into pleasuring one another. Makoto continued to move in and out of you in that rough pace that you enjoyed and you scratched at his back, a kink that he very much enjoyed but was also embarrassed by.

Your legs squeezed around his waist when the two of you came together and you bit at his shoulder to muffle the shout of pleasure you wanted to let out.

Makoto found enough energy to walk over to the bed and lay you down on it so that he could comfortably pull out of you. And once he left your body, Makoto collapsed beside you to also catch his breath.

“It’s going to be a spring wedding…” you muttered out. “I need to think about the dress I should wear. And then I need to get Makoto something matching to what I wear. Nothing too dark but definitely not something white or close to white…”

While you were muttering on about what you were planning to wear for the wedding, Makoto listened with a warm smile on his face. He knew it was dumb to be insecure about the relationship he had with you, but he loved that you were able to pull him back before he was too caught up in it. He felt a little guilty that he had questioned what he had with you and he silently promised that he would make it up to you later.

“Hm… maybe while I’m there I might catch the bouquet…”


End file.
